Mud circulation systems (e.g., drilling systems) are equipped with various sensors and actuators to monitor and control the drilling mud properties. The sensors and actuators may be communicably coupled to a control system capable of executing the mathematical algorithms, methods, and mud circulation system control described herein. Properly functioning sensors and actuators ensure the quality of drilling mud that circulates between the surface and the well. Current systems rely on operators to identify equipment failures. Due to limited feedback the operators receive from the equipment, analysis of sensor/actuator function may not be prompt and accurate, especially for a large number of sensors/actuators.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description thereto do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed together with one or more of the given embodiments in the scope of the appended claims.